Michael's Special Book
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: He gets a package. The item inside is epic in his humble opinion. There's swearing involved. Rated T for teasing, and swearing naturally. Enjoy?


_**A/N**__: Why hello my sweets... lol. I have come back again! Hahaha... and I bet you can guess who will be "tortured" this time x3 Or, perhaps, is the torturer... _

_**Warnings**__: Er... SWEARING! More specifically, the f bomb that starts with fu and ends with ck. OOCness. Confusion too probably. But in a good way... I think... ._

_**Dedications**__: This is for AquilaTempestas, and any other Michael fans out there ;) Haha._

_**Disclaimer**__: Well, nothing has changed since my last story... so, I don't own beyblade. Sorry! x3_

_Hope you enjoy! ^-^_

* * *

The morning had started out as it usually does; filled with snoring males.

Not too mention easily irritable females. That was the mood Emily was in when she was beckoned by the package delivery guy at seven in the morning. But she grudgingly accepted the small brown box and, when the guy was gone, threw it on the table closest to her.

It was addressed to Michael anyway. He wouldn't know the difference if she whipped it against the wall versus propping it up on a fluffy pillow.

"Michael!" She shrieked loud enough to penetrate the house's interior. "You have a package!"

A few minutes later, our star came stumbling to the living room to investigate the source of the inhuman noise.

"Wha- Emily! Why did you have to wake me up!" He looked annnoyed. _Someone as handsome as me doesn't just roll out of bed perfect. Ok, maybe _I_ do, but that doesn't mean I don't like my sleep._

"What's the big deal anyway?"

Emily just looked at him. "You got this today," and chucked the box at him like she was trying to set a record for hardest throw.

He was lucky to have caught the missile coming at his face. Mentally relieved about sparing his face, he examined the package. _What's so special about this ugly box? And why is it addressed to me?_

He wasted no time in opening it though, as long as it meant he could get on with his day.

But, in fact, the item inside did become his day.

It was his personal bible, one could even say.

It was a red, hard-cover book simply titled: The F Word.

Instinctively, Michael knew it was the f word he treasured. The red cover seemed to glow divinely when he took it out of the box.

_This was fucking worth getting out of my fucking bed. Abso-fucking-lutely._

Michael was so lost in space that he didn't notice the rest of the team openly gaping at him. And it wasn't because of his dashing good looks either.

Rather, it was because he was looking at a book, with interest. He was _reading_.

In fact, he kept up this _reading_ for a few more minutes until Judy entered the living room.

"Michael, what are you doing?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm reading."

"But... you never read..." Steve pointed out.

"Well, this book is different." He held it up for all his team to see. There's no way they'll miss the divine glow from his new book.

The other guys, plus Judy, held expressions of disbelief and shock. Then, deadpan expressions.

Then Emily says, "It is not glowing divinely Michael. Idiot," she muttered the last word under her breath.

"Yes it is! _Look at it_!"

Emily glances at it casually. "No it's not. Sorry."

He gasped, holding the book closer to his chest. "You're just a non-believer!"

"Oh please. Get a grip Michael. It's a _book_. About _swearing_. I bet it's not even useful."

"Oh yeah? Well then, how come it says that 'fuck' is the most important word in the english language?"

"Because they're idiots, that's why."

"The word 'fuck' has medici... medicin... er, medical qualities. It lowers your blood pressure."

"Hogwash. And what were you trying to say anyway?" She looks over his shoulder. "Oh, _medicinal_. Let me see this book." She yank it out of his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!!!" He runs after her.

She manages to evade him and sharp corners while reading the book. Sighing, she notices that he only read the preface. The rest of it talks about the origin of the word. He'll think it boring.

"Well? Can I have my book back???"

She smiles at him. "Yeah. Just don't come crying to me when it gets boring."

"Oh I won't. Because it won't be boring. Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

Sighing, he opens up the book and finishes the pre-face. _Such a silly term. Does the face come along later?_

When he turns the page, he discovers Emily is right... it is boring!

He closes it in disgust and throws it on the ground. He walk out of the room before he could notice the note that falls out:

**Dear Michael,**

**I've heard some things about you, such as you like to swear. Well, I felt like teaching you a lesson by showing you where this word comes from. Hope you enjoy the read and remember, don't say "Excuse my French" say "Excuse my Germanic".**

**Thanks!**

**Oliver**

* * *

_**A/N**__: Well well well, what do you know? Oli sent him that book xD You were expecting Tala to show up in there somewhere-with my track record I can't blame you- but nope! ^-^_

_Sorry for the long absence btw. My interest levels went skyrocketing in the wrong direction but I've almost got my groove back! I wish I remembered who to review for... lol I haven't reviewed since the 22nd xP_

_Anyway, help me get my dang act together! Love y'all :) 3_

_Peace!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
